


Farewell Alex

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Alex Lyons/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Alex Lyons, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Glee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962682





	Farewell Alex

As Alex's last day at McKinley High approaches, everyone prepares their goodbyes, however Rachel finds it too hard and runs off. Next, Finn confronts Alex, who is cleaning his locker and tells him to talk to Rachel. However, Alex reveals he's afraid to face her without breaking down. Will soon calls for a glee club meeting, however Rachel doesn't show up, worrying the others. Kurt offers to look for her, but it bec


End file.
